


Alea Carter - 1960

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Alea Carter was once known as Alea Stark, Tony Stark's elder sister. This is the start of that story.





	Alea Carter - 1960

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta read by Akabara_13. Go read her stuff it's good!

Sit back and let me tell you of both my deepest regrets and secrets, but first, let me you a bit about myself.

 

My name is Alea Elizabeth Stark and I was born on January 28, 1960, to Howard and Maria Stark. I was born ten years before my well known younger brother, Anthony Edward Stark. I was born ill, and my parents were told that I had a fifteen percent chance of living to my first birthday.

 

I was born blind and deaf and with asthma. The severe reaction that I had to the unfiltered air almost killed me. I was put on oxygen and then sent home.

 

When I was just over five months old, my father injected me with a surem that boosted my immune system and got rid of my asthma almost completely. At six months, I was injected with one that restored my hearing. At one year, I was injected with one that fixed my eyesight. 

 

That wasn’t the end of the injections though. Up until the family butler had found out when I was ten, what was happening did the injections stop. My brother was born not long after they stopped and I spent all of her free time in the next four years helping take care of him. I also tried to protect him from my father.

 

I do not know if it was the injections or the things that I was exposed to, but I developed mind powers and healing powers. Both manifesting by the time I started middle school. 

 

I was caught in an explosion at the Stark Expo in 1974. I lost my left arm to it. My father would replace it with a cybernetic one. This would be the first time since I was a baby, he would do something good for my well being. I would run away not long after that telling our family butler, Jarvis, to let Anthony forget me.

 

I placed a lock on his memories of me just before I left. Leaving him without any memories of me at all. By the time I would meet my brother again, I would have collected more secrets that concerned my brother and his team then he even thought could ever exist. Including that most of them knew me. Also that he had a son that adored him, but didn’t know that he was his son either.


End file.
